


The Box With Hell Inside

by cmorgana



Series: A Collection of Random Plots [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M, Magic, Musketeers in modern Paris, Not a fic, To Download
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3702695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmorgana/pseuds/cmorgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oooops, I did it again... I'm posting another non-fic. Again that's just a plot but since it was so long...<br/>What would happen if the three Musketeers, while trying to save d'Artagnan, would be magically transported to modern Paris?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Box With Hell Inside

**Author's Note:**

> ( I promise I can write real fic, they just get out of hand and...if that's a plot you can imagine how long my fanfictions turn, right? So I have a few in the writing but it will be a while longer before they're ready)
> 
> Actually even as a plot is a wip, but since it's only a plot I guess the concept doesn't apply? Uhm, I don't know. BTW I'm thinking about writing just the shower scene, just because I've too much free time (Actually I don't have any but the trick is to procrastinate...don't do what you should and you'll have a lot of time!)

They’re riding full speed to save d’Artagnan, he’s been kidnapped, and suddenly they pass through some sort of magical portal or something and they don’t even notice, they just keep riding until they end up on a strange road, the flooring is so strange under the horses feet and they have to dismount and study it, except after a few minutes there’s a terrible noise getting closer and closer and they wouldn’t admit it but they’re scared, they’ve never heard something like that, but before they can take cover a strange carriage appears, one that moves without horses! and it’s the cause of the infernal noise! 

A woman comes out from the strange carriage a, except she’s wearing pants, extremely tight pants, and she’s practically naked in that tiny camisole, if that’s even a camisole. Naked enough that even Aramis blushes, and Porthos, still scared by the strange carriage, has to look away because he is a gentleman and he can’t stare at a naked woman. So it’s Athos, it’s his place, he’s the leader, who asks for directions and the odd woman laughs at him, telling him obscure things about “cosplayers” and such and all Athos understands is that Paris is “in that direction, twenty minutes by car, dunno on a horse” and really, he has no idea what a car is or what’s going on but their only chance to save d’Artagnan is to go back to Paris and to alert Treville of the situation so he thanks the laughing girl, and they ride off ignoring all the strange things. They don’t even talk about it, they’re too confused and still scared. 

Except not much later they’re forced to talk about it because there are hundreds of those strange carriages without horses, the noise is unbearable and all the people are dressed strangely, or rather undressed, because seriously, Aramis is certain he had slept with women wearing a lot more than those invisible and transparent skirts. Not that he’s complaining because there’s legs, naked, beautiful, legs everywhere, more than he’d ever see in his lifetime, and they’re the only thing making the situation bearable. 

People are staring at them, and there are strange shops and in that one shop there are tiny people trapped inside boxes, Porthos is so sure they somehow ended up in Hell! It’s all the fighting and cheating, he had always known he would end up in Hell and now there he is, except his brothers are with him and he’s sure they didn’t deserve it! He’s positively freaking out, his head pulsing because of the damn noise of the hellish carriages and he really doesn’t know how Athos can be so calm to ask a middle aged man - dressed so funnily, he too is half naked, arms bare, legs bare, but he’s definitely less a sight than all the women around them, and Porthos has to admit that if they’re demons he’s ok with the idea - for the funny-looking book he’s reading but this time even Athos seems to suddenly pale and he asks the strange man for the date and place and that’s how they find out that probably isn’t Hell but Paris, July 2015! 

If anything they freak out even more, because how is that even possible? and how did Paris turned into that? Did witches win the World and turned it into that demonic place? Everywhere they turn there are people turned tiny and trapped inside boxes, the smell and noise coming from carriages seem worse and worse and everyone seem to have forgotten about decency! 

They have no idea how, why, they’re stuck there, so they can’t do much about it, nor to help d’Artagnan. They decide the only thing to do is to hole up in a tavern, no wine, just a room to rent, and think about what to do next, far away from all those strange things. And they try and do exactly that, a gentle woman in a tavern, strangely even almost dressed, points them to a huge palace - almost as big as the Louvre - that rents room. Except the man there laughs out loudly at their money and proceeds to kick them out yelling at “you damn nerd, come back when you have real money not that fake gold stuff, I’m here to work not to listen to that bullshits!” and Athos actually blushes, because he’s never been so ill treated in his life and publicly humiliated. 

Aramis, a long time ago, had sworn to himself to never, ever, take advantage of Porthos’ past, to never remind him of who he was before if it wasn’t Porthos himself talking about it, but if there ever is one this one seems like a good moment to make an exception, because they really need some money, except he’s lucky enough that he doesn’t even have to ask because Porthos know as well as him and…damn, those flat, square, purses are easy to steal! People around there are so absent minded and in a rush that they didn’t even notice Porthos robbing them. Porthos is actually slightly embarrassed, he had never showed that part of him to the others, but that is a desperate situation that calls for desperate measures and he’s literary stealing to survive, like when he was a little kid, plus no one around there seemes on the verge of dying of bad nourishment, so it’s ok, he’s sure his friends won’t judge him. And they don’t Athos is pretty comforted, actually, because he’s scared and the noise is driving him crazy and for once in his life he had no idea what to do. 

So they finally end up in a room - not the one of the rude man! in a smaller palace, rented by an adorable chubby woman who Aramis, out of habit, seduces into making them pay half the fare - and that room is probably bigger than all their lodgings put together, and how is it even possible that everyone seems to live in places like that? 

There are a lot of strange things in that room too, not only a bed, and they can’t help but explore. 

Athos starts to open all the drawers, you can never know, there could be something useful and… oh! there’s a strange cold box full of little bottles, tiny bottles with strange labels but Athos know everything about liquor and ohhh, that’s a pretty good one, he’ll have to taste it before they leave, because it isn’t the time for drinking, he knows that, but it’s been a while since he had a good drink and…his thoughts are suddenly interrupted by two screams. Athos run to Porthos, because it’s strategically wiser to have him safe and fighting to help Aramis. 

Porthos accidentally touched a strange black object with buttons and suddenly tiny people appeared imprisoned in the box facing the bed. He’s standing, sword unsheathed, in front of it except inside the box must be Hell because that’s two men kissing so that’s where they must be but…oh…they don’t seem so sad to be trapped in Hell…actually no sad at all… pretty happy to be honest… and Porthos turns to Athos with a blush and a small smile and for a moment he wonders if it could be not-Hell the thing inside the box, if maybe in that strange place it’s allowed for two men to do such things. Or maybe three… and Athos is thinking the same thing, wondering, while he distractedly touches Porthos back and…another yell from the adjoined room reminds them of Aramis and they run, worried, just to find him totally naked under a spray of water coming down the ceiling and others coming out of the wall and Aramis is in heaven, he screamed because he scorched himself in hot water but now it’s just warm and seriously, they have NO IDEA how good it feels, no icy waterfall ever felt so good, those sprays hitting all the right places… Aramis seems so blissed out that for a second Athos seriously consider the idea of getting naked and join him, but no, they’re in a critical situation, Aramis and the amazing water will have to wait, so he pushes down the top on that strange hollow chair with water in it - he vaguely suspects its some sort of chamber pot, but he isn’t so sure - and sits, trying to ignore how Porthos and Aramis are by now playing with the water and flooding the bath chamber. Except he talks and they just ignore him and Porthos is totally telling Aramis about what he saw in the Hellbox - how he’s calling it now - and Athos is pretty sure he won’t have their attention until what just started won’t be over, because Porthos just lost his clothes too and he’s openly moaning while Aramis shows him what the water can do and it’s the filthiest sound Athos had ever heard coming from him and he heard a lot of dirty sounds coming from Porthos’ lips before. Maybe he should try that thing too, it’s not a few minutes that will change the absurd circumstances, aren’t they?


End file.
